Trauma
by MaybeOnce
Summary: This is what comes of 7 years of UST. A story in 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

Originally part of the first ever Ron/Hermione smutfest on LiveJournal, in 2009, I think, written as a gift for Lectura35. Thanks to various and sundry betas and for the fest coordinators, for reminding everyone that Canon Love is the Best Love! This is about as racy as I can write, I'm afraid...as much as I may love to read more prurient stuff, this is as bad as I can create, myself.

**)(oooo)(**

It was small, as parties went, which was only appropriate this soon after the war. Still, Dumbledore's Army wanted to gather, to reunite, to share their differing experiences from the last year. Some had been on the run, some had been in Azkaban, and some had kept on at Hogwarts in the style of the original DA. Tonight, they traded stories, congratulated one another's strength, and, for a grand change, had a little bit of fun.

So, why, pray tell, did Harry Potter look suspiciously like a man about to sick up all over Molly Weasley's sitting room carpet?

"Did a rogue skrewt get you or something?" Ginny slipped her hand in his and nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

"What?" Harry shook his head, as if to clear it. "It's just..._bleurgh_."

"Always the silver-tongued devil. What's the problem?"

"It's just...there were these times, this last year? When we were out on the run?"

"Horrible times, yes, I know, Harry."

"No...well, I mean, yes...but, I'm talking about other times, when we'd be just laying low in the tent or something. Ron and Hermione weren't together then, you know...not formally, anyway, but, there were times when I'd catch them looking at each other, and it was like they were _kissing_."

"I can imagine that. They put it off long enough. Anyway, now they're snogging all the time for real, right?"

"Yeah, but...the _looks_...they're...Oh, Ginny." Harry shook his head sadly and gestured over to the fireplace. "It's so, _so_ much worse."

The couple in question stood in a small group of students who had all been on the run last year. Alicia Spinnet was telling some sort of animated tale that involved a fair number of expletives, and the rest of the group laughed loudly at her telling of it. All except for Ron and Hermione, who stared at each other unblinkingly. They were too far apart even to touch, but there was no mistaking the expression in both of their eyes.

"That's..." Ginny struggled to find an appropriate reaction. "That's positively _obscene_!"

"I know!" Harry wailed dramatically and buried his face in his hands. "I'm happy for them and all, but it's a bit unsettling to actually see it."

"That's putting it mildly. Ugh. Now I really need another Butterbeer. Want to come along, avoid the show?"

"Yes, please." They moved to the kitchen and settled down at the table, not noticing that they were not the only couple to leave the party.

**)(oooo)(**

Escapes on broomstick were probably very exciting things. However, Hermione felt quite certain that she would claw her eyes out in madness if she didn't get away from the story of this particular one. Soon. Ordinarily, she prided herself on being an attentive listener, but tonight she could concentrate on one subject and one subject only.

Ron. Damn him, and those hungry eyes. And the way he moistened his lips before he took a sip from his drink - it was positively criminal! Hermione had to stop this little game, immediately, before she lost all sense and made a spectacle of herself right here in front of everyone. Of course, she knew she could break their little constant loop of desire simply by glancing away or by actually joining the conversation that they were supposedly a part of. Yes, that would get things under control.

But, honestly, where was the fun in that? Hermione arched her eyebrow and glanced meaningfully towards the kitchen door. Ron arched his as well, a perfect mirror image to her naughty smirk, and he nodded once before he spoke.

"Brilliant Alicia, really. Completely Aces. I'm off to check on things in the kitchen...Hermione, give me a hand, will you?"

"Of course. Do excuse us," and they breezed across the room with obvious haste.

"Was it something I said?" Alicia muttered to Katie Bell.

"Maybe the broomstick references were too much for them?"


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen, Ron silently ushered Hermione into the tiny buttery, following her closely through the door and pressing up behind her in the darkness.

"You're going to have to be very, very quiet, can you do that?" Ron's whisper was soft and rumbly, and it tickled right down her spine. Afraid of proving herself wrong straight away, Hermione only nodded.

"Good Girl."_ Oh, God_... His deep whisper brought up the gooseflesh, even though his breath was hot and sultry on the back of her ear. He grasped her hip possessively with his left hand, even as his right trailed up her abdomen, sneaking under her blouse to splay just below the band of her bra.

"Please...Ron..." she gurgled throatily as she felt him pressing hard against her bum.

"God, you are so fucking sexy," he whispered in her ear as his fingers danced across her breast, teasing the nipple through her bra. She was glad she'd worn the lacy one, as the fabric rasped across her flesh deliciously.

"Mmmmf," Hermione clamped her lips shut against the pleading moan that so wanted to escape. She could feel the length of his firm arousal, nestled in the valley of her arse, and rolled her hips, pressing back firmly against him.

"You drive me absolutely crazy, do you know that?" Ron's whisper was harsh and commanding and _terrifyingly_ capable of reducing Hermione to a puddle of wanton cries. She silently willed him to carry on, to press further, to do anything..._everything_ to release this delicious tension. He roughly pulled her bra cup aside and rolled her nipple between his fingers, and all the while, pushing,i thrusting/i.

"So fucking delicious, you are. You can't know how much I want you." His left hand was moving now, down along the outside of her thigh. Once he reached the hem of her skirt, he paused. This was new territory, and his attitude of confidence faltered. With trembling fingers, he tentatively stroked her bare skin, as if waiting for a sign from her to continue.

"Oh, God, Ron..._please_...don't stop..." Thank God it was dark in there, or Ron would have seen her cheeks flame at her own desperation. However, her desire was so strong that it easily eclipsed her embarrassment. Ron let out a long, shuddering breath as he thrust more insistently against her, his hand now boldly smoothing up her inner thigh in long, smooth strokes.

"Had to have you...couldn't stand there watching you any longer..." the words came in bursts that were more and more disjointed as he thrust and pressed against her. His right hand continued it's gentle caress of her breast, teasing, tweaking her to madness, as his left brushed slowly but firmly against her damp knickers. He tugged gently at the elastic at the base of her leg, his fingers tickling the sensitive skin there. "Yeah?"

"More..." Hermione lolled her head back on his shoulder and pushed back against him in encouragement. i "Please..."/i She felt his throat constrict as he slipped his fingers in to her knickers, and he groaned aloud when he came in contact with the slick, smooth flesh nestled at the core of her coarse damp curls.

"So soft...you gorgeous thing..." He was thrusting wildly against her backside as his fingers danced over her. "I can't wait to be inside you some day..." His breath caught, as if he were afraid he had gone too far, said too much. Her answer shook him to his core.

"Soon...I promise,i soon/i..." With a grunt, Ron pressed impossibly close, his whole body rigid and shaking. Hermione felt the firm length of him twitching against her, and the subsequent warm dampness filled her with an odd feeling of triumph at her ability to bring him to _this_. As he shuddered his release, he involuntarily pinched her nipple and pressed his hand hard against her mons. She was utterly astonished by the sudden waves of pleasure that seized her. Struggling to remain silent, Hermione pounded her fist against the back wall of the buttery, riding her own orgasm until she wobbled on her feet, and, turning around, fell limp in Ron's gathering arms.

"Mmmmm..." Hermione gave a throaty giggle and reached to kiss Ron for the first time that evening. "That was incredible."

"Absolutely." Ron leaned down and tenderly kissed her nose. "But now we're both a right mess.

"Honestly, Ron. Are you a wizard, or aren't you?" And then, Hermione finally raised her voice above a whisper. "Scourgify!"

They righted their clothing and slipped back out of the buttery and headed straight back into the party. They didn't even see the two shellshocked observers at the kitchen table.

"There...there was...banging..." Harry whimpered.

"And a _Scourgify_!" Ginny wailed.

They sat in silence, each staring in horror at the still-ajar buttery door.

"Another Butterbeer?" Harry squeaked.

"There is a bottle of firewhiskey hidden in the broomshed," Ginny blurted.

There was no hesitation.

"Let's go!" Harry jumped up and ran to the door, away from the kitchen, away from the party, away from his two best friends who may or may not have just committed some kind of depraved act in the Weasley kitchen.

"Wait up!" Ginny ran after him, hoping that she could convince him to Obliviate her, or, at the very least, that a quiet shed and bottle of firewhiskey would help her to forget it all.

Which, of course, it did...although in ways she didn't quite anticipate. But, then, that's another story for another time...


End file.
